No Words
by SmileyCelli
Summary: While Bella is changing into a vampire, Edward relects on life and mets his daughter, Nessie. EPOV, During Breaking Dawn. Total fluff! One-Shot. Please read and review! You'll get a cookie!


**Hey y'all! I just couldn't stay way from writing! I am just in a fluffy mood today. So, I just decided to write about Edward and Nessie. **

**First, let me dedicate this. This goes to my daddy. He loves me, and I know he does. He is one of my best friends and I can laugh and play with him. I can talk seriously with him. I love him. Daddy, this one is for you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. No copy write infringement is intended. No money is being made from this. No character, plot, setting, etc. belongs to me. I am just messing around.**

I sat next to my wife's silent body. I knew that she was going through pure agony, but it didn't show on her face. She just lay there, not screaming, not whimpering, not sobbing. Nothing. She didn't stir when Alice insisted on changing her into clothes. She didn't even move when Emmet came barreling into the room, demanding to see her. She didn't notice when Rosalie came to talk to her, apologizing.

_Edward. Come here. She needs you. _I heard Carlisle's thoughts penetrate my silence.

"I won't leave Bella, Carlisle. _She_ needs me." I reluctantly replied back.

_Well, if you don't leave Bella's side, then I am coming to you. And I am bringing her with me._

I clenched my teeth involuntary. I didn't want Nessie to see Bella like this. Nessie…

Carlisle ambled up the steps with the tiny baby girl cradled in his arms. He had a pure, innocent smile upon his lips as he gazed down at the small child. I could see in his eyes that this remarkable baby already had Carlisle wrapped around her chubby little fingers.

"Here. Just watch her here. She wants you." Carlisle said, his voice softly caressing his words. He seemed so much more… gentle around her. Not that Carlisle wasn't gentle, he was so very gentle, all the time. But some how, everything menacing about him melted away.

I reached out my arms and tenderly welcomed this child into my arms. Nessie. My little girl. My angel from heaven.

My… daughter. My Daughter. My. Daughter.

My heart, that was once so dead, was swelling with pure love. My world expanded into something even brighter, two women, two precious women held me now to this Earth.

I could hear my little girl's heart thrumming. It was beating so very fast, faster than a human's heart. Faster than Bella's did when I would simply touch her. It was as if Nessie's heart was beating for the three of us. Bella, her, and me. Her heart sounded like hummingbird's wings or the soft pitter-patter of the rain.

"Hello, my angel." I softly greeted the wonderful miracle in my hard arms.

She looked up, as if she understood me. Nessie reached her cute, dimpled hands up to touch my face. Instantly, an image flashed into my mind. It wasn't one that I had conjured up into my own thoughts. No, my baby was giving it to me. Through her hands.

It was of me. I was gazing down at her, and I could here myself say, "Reenesme". This had actually happened. She was first born and I had just given her her name. No words can describe this moment.

My baby girl was more amazing now than ever. She wasn't only my child, but she had special gifts, like other members of her family. I could instantly see that was a special child among countless children.

I could see so much of Bella's and my countance reflecting in her face. She had Bella's chocolate brown eyes. It was as if God knew that I would lose them when Bella changed, so He gave them to Nessie, so I could keep those eyes forever. My oddly-colored bronze hair was now shared with Nessie too. She had high cheekbones, also received by me. Nessie also had curly hair, which I could tell she had received it from Charlie. Her small, dimpled hands were surprisingly slender for a newborn, which she had obviously gotten it from both Bella and me. She had a cute, button nose, which was from Bella.

Nessie was the best of both of us, shown in her. She was proof of our love.

She was a miracle. Our kind wasn't supposed to have children. Yet, somehow, Bella and I had done just that. We had created an innocent life. I had fathered a child. Me. A monster. What had I done to receive two beautiful women in my life. For them to touch my heart and make my life no longer a dark, moonless night.

My… baby…. My Baby. My. Baby.

Nessie broke out into a brilliant smile. Her whole face light up, along with my soul.

I reached out and brushed the hair out of her face. She was shining. And my heart was burning with love. I felt as if I would soon be choked by all of this love that was brimming over the edge.

"Hey Daddy." Alice had entered into the bed room. She seemed to be walking on air, just like me.

"Hello Alice." Even I could hear the love and gentleness in my voice. My words seemed to caress every word I now spoke.

"She really is beautiful. Both of your girls. I can't believe that you had gotten all of this. You deserve it." Alice said towards me.

"Thank you. But honestly, I don't know what I did to deserve this. I can tell you though, I am not going to take this for granted." I replied back, the love still emanating through my voice.

"Edward, you have done so much. You are one of the purest souls I have ever met with. You have made the world a better place."

I didn't feel the need to answer back. My smile was answer enough. Now, with all that I have been through, I couldn't doubt in the least that I had a soul. How could someone who didn't have a soul receive these two angels from heaven? I felt that God noticed me once again, that I was actually still alive, after over one hundred years. My heart swelled. I felt loved, more than anything.

I looked down at my daughter. My baby who just left heaven to come to me. Who had just left God.

At that moment, she looked up at me. My baby girl.

"She's yours. She's Bella's. She is your daughter. Your real biological daughter. I can't get over that. It's… mind boggling. It's… wow. There are no words for this." Alice softly said right next to me.

Yes, Alice was exactly right. There were no words for this. There are no words for pure, true love. No words.


End file.
